kingofthehillfandomcom-20200223-history
Serves Me Right for Giving General George S. Patton the Bathroom Key
Serves Me Right for Giving General George S. Patton the Bathroom Key is the 250th episode of King of the Hill. It was first aired on April 26, 2009. The episode was written by Tim Croston and Chip Hall, and directed by Steve Robertson. Synopsis In this episode, Hank learns that his father Cotton left him a list of his last requests. Hank takes this responsibility very seriously; unfortunately Dale and Bill are too busy ending their friendship over a discarded beer can on Bill's lawn. They almost have to get a dude-vorce, but when they see how much Hank needs their help to fulfill Cotton's last wish (to be flushed down the same toilet that General George S. Patton used right before he was sent to WWII), they decide to put their differences aside, and honor the man that killed "fiddy men". In the end of the episode, when Hank explains to us about the "clogged toilet" issue at the Chimney Pipe Bar & Social Club, he says that it will not happen to us, explaining that if we get our toilet clogged, we could consult the hardware store and get a professional plumber. Peggy says to Hank that “Even in death, Cotton has found a way to cost them money and make Hank miserable”. Inconsistencies In the episode, there are many contradictions found with Cotton's requests with numerous episodes: "Cotton's Plot": *Although it is revealed Cotton never fought in Berlin or anywhere in Europe, Cotton's request was to deliver a fork he had "used" in Germany to Bill, which Hank implies it was probably used to kill someone. *Cotton's last wish was to be flushed, while in "Cotton's Plot", he was given a plot to be buried in. He was also cremated, despite the plot he earned from the episode. *Fatty died during the war by sharks, which Cotton said "I beat 'em all to death with a big piece of Fatty". Fatty's son said that he had recently passed away. However this could have been another Fatty, as when naming the members of the VA club at least 4 of them had the name Stinky. Also on the list of dead it shows two Fatties. *Cotton had a French lover, who also said that Cotton made love with her in France. "Yankee Hankee": *Another major inconsistency is that Hank is shown born in a hospital ward, with Cotton flirting with a nurse. In the episode "Yankee Hankee", Tilly explains to Hank that she had no time to get to the hospital and consequently gave birth to Hank in the Women's bathroom at Yankee Stadium; additionally, Cotton was escaping capture after a failed assassination attempt on Castro (of course Tilly would've still had to see a doctor after giving birth. Although unlikely for many reasons it's not impossible to assume they waited until returning to Texas) "My Own Private Rodeo": *Dale's father, Bug Gribble, is mentioned in the episode, but his boyfriend's name is revealed to be "Stephano". In the contradicting episode, his boyfriend's name was "Juan"; it is possible Bug may have broke up, but is unlikely. Characters *Hank Hill *Peggy Hill *Bobby Hill *Luanne Platter *Dale Gribble *Bill Dauterive *Jeff Boomhauer *Kahn Souphanousinphone *Octavio *Cotton Hill (last appearance) *Lucky Kleinschmidt *Didi Hill (last appearance) Stinger Quote "I killed 50 men! (I killed fitty men!)" - Cotton Hill Notes *The note that requests Hank to flush the ashes clearly does not mention about how it was a military tradition to flush one's ashes down Patton's toilet, as it only discussed about how Hank was to flush the ashes. Trivia *This is Didi Hill's final appearance where she reveals her new marriage to a wealthy professional wrestler. *When Kahn and Octavio help divvy up Dale and Bill's belongings during their fight with each other, among Dale's belongings, are seen a garden gnome presumably from Gnome on the Range, a garden gnome store located in New Hoffenscheim that appeared in the episode Yard, She Blows!, and there is also seen among Dale's belongings, a fetus alien in a jar which appeared in the episode Dream Weaver as well as the episode The Courtship of Joseph's Father. *When the military veterans begin arguing in the bar, the bartender tells them to remember the rules. A glimpse of a sign in the bar reveals that the three bar rules are: No smoking, No refunds on Ms. Pacman and No War Debates. *Among the military veterans inside the bar is a Vietnam veteran named Ronnie who had suffered post traumatic stress. This is his second appearance, his first appearance was in the episode Unfortunate Son. *Among the scribbling on the walls inside the bathroom at the bar, is the following: "Brooklyn owes Cotton Hill one cigarette and a shot at his wife 2/14/1956" and "Fatty was here" and also "Platoon off to Japan 1943" *When Hank is carving Cotton's name onto the toilet which has been carved into a gravestone of sorts for veterans, the following names and dates are seen: Stinky - July 20, 1965 - Fatty - November 23, 1975 - Brooklyn - February 13, 1979 - Fatty - May 17, 1986 - Irwin Linker - October 7, 1991 - Topsy - June 5, 2002. All of which were friends and war buddies of Cotton. Category:Episodes Category:Season 13 Category:Episodes featuring Cotton